Eight Days a Week
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: A Shikamaru x Temari one-shot.


**A/N: A one-shot on one of my favourite Naruto couples. I hope you enjoy! As always, review/PM.**

EIGHT DAYS A WEEK

"Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" The Nara directed his gaze from the clouds in the cerulean sky towards the kunoichi sitting beside him. Her teal eyes were glaring at him.

The duo was sitting at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen on a hot Thursday afternoon. Temari had visited Konoha to discuss some foreign policy matters with Lady Tsunade. After her work was done, she had decided to drop in at Ichiraku Ramen, only to discover the lazy mastermind of the village lunching there.

"What do you mean, 'huh'? I've been talking to you about how I'm planning to shift here to Konoha for the past five minutes!"

"Wait a second," Shikamaru said, sitting up straight. "You're moving to Konoha?!"

Temari smacked her forehead. "Yes, I am, pineapple-head," she snipped.

"Don't you like Suna? I mean, your brothers are there! Your life revolves around that place!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Gaara is too busy with handling the city. And Kankurou, well, he never really had time for me," she sighed.

"You must be having friends there," Shikamaru said.

"I have better friends here. Besides..." Suddenly realising she had said a word too many, Temari looked down.

"Besides what? Complete what you said," ordered Shikamaru.

"Nothing," mumbled Temari, adjusting her red sash.

"Do you really expect me to swallow that? I thought you had more brains than that," the Konohagakure Genius commented.

"I suppose it's of no use," the Sand Sibling muttered, standing up. "I must really get going now." She was about to fish her fan out, when she found that she couldn't move at all. Shikamaru smirked as Temari cursed his Shadow Binding Technique.

"Let me go," she commanded.

"Not until you tell me," he grinned. Temari bit her lower lip hard. "It's not easy to explain," she blurted out.

"Don't be so troublesome."

"Shikamaru, do you like Ino?"

"Yes, she's a good teammate and has helped me out on several occasions. Also, without her, our famous Ino-Shika-Cho would be incomplete."

"No! I mean, do you like her as a – as a girlfriend?"

"I do not and never have. Even if I did, I would not risk asking her out. Trust me; no one wants to be at the receiving end of Kiba's temper," Shikamaru shrugged.

A smile flickered across Temari's face. Shikamaru could not quite figure it out. "What does this have to do with what you are about to tell me?" He questioned.

Temari replied with a question of her own. "How about Hinata, Tenten or Sakura?"

"None of them are my type. Hinata is way too shy. Tenten is okay, but she is obsessed with those weapons of hers and has feelings for Neji. Sakura is way too violent. Anyway, why are you being so troublesome?"

"That's because I like you. In _that _way."

"WHAT?!"

Shikamaru was so shocked by this that he cancelled his Kage Mane Jutsu. It was Temari's turn to smirk now. "Don't look so gobsmacked!" She laughed.

"B-But..."

"I've liked you since the day I fought you in the final level of the Chuunin Examinations three years ago," Temari confessed. "You're the only boy ever who has made me feel that way. I know it's odd for me to say something like that, but it's true all the same," she smiled.

"Temari..."

"What? Do you return my feelings or not?"

"I...I do. You're a bossy, haughty, aggressive and generally troublesome woman, but we Nara men usually end up with females like you."

Temari stepped up to Shikamaru. All those years back, she had towered over him. Now, however, he was a few inches taller than her. She absently noted how handsome he was before raising her right hand and slapping him across his face.

"What did you do that for?" Shikamaru yelled, aware that the two of them had started attracting attention.

"For calling me all those things, idiot," she grinned before grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss.

Hoots, cheers, whistles and applause sounded as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the temperamental kunoichi. He could hear Ino's loud 'You did it, guys!' from the crowd that had most probably formed about them.

For Temari, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Her heart was soaring and every cell in her body aflame with joy. She had been directly transported to paradise.

The couple broke apart after a few seconds. Temari rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You will treat me right, won't you?" She whispered into his ear. Shikamaru rubbed her back and replied, "Eight days a week, dear."


End file.
